You're My Big Distraction
by Tarafina
Summary: "I am not made for a life of hobo-ism, Kurt!" Hummelberry friendship; Puckleberry


**Title**: You're My Big Distraction (Obvious Companion)  
><strong>Category<strong>: Glee  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor/Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Puck/Rachel, Kurt  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Picture / Freddie: "Hey Cuteness." Sam: "Lips Please." By gabi_in_wndrlnd – puckrachel drabble meme (part 8)  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 945  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "I am not made for a life of hobo-ism, Kurt!"

**_You're My Big Distraction (Obvious Companion)_**  
>-Drabble-<p>

With glee long over, Rachel was one of the last two left in the choir room. Noah had a football meeting and Kurt had offered to wait with her. She was starting to regret saying yes, however, when more than an hour later their conversation was still stuck on the same topic.

She was rolling her eyes as Kurt argued with her over what coloring scheme their apartment in New York would have, _again_.

"I'm just saying that if we're renting, I don't think they'll allow us to paint… Maybe something neutral, but given the samples you're showing me, I really think our landlord might have a problem," she sighed.

They'd found the perfect apartment two weeks ago and with her dads help and had managed to secure it with the promise of a two year lease. There was still awhile until they'd be able to move in, what with high school not yet over, but Kurt was far too excited to bother with those details.

"Rachel," he said, in that exasperated tone of his. "How often is the landlord going to be visiting?" He shook his head at her, his eyes wide with emphasis. "What he doesn't see won't hurt him."

"But it will hurt us…" she argued. "If he just so happens to visit because, and it's really not that unlikely, one of our neighbors complains about our constant singing or rehearsing to all hours, and he finds that you've painted the living room an attractive shade of _Pensive Plum_, we may be kicked out onto the streets!" She shook her head at him. "I am not made for a life of hobo-ism, Kurt!"

"Oh please!" he scoffed. "As if anybody would complain after hearing _my _voice at three in the morning." He waved a hand at her dismissively. "Now you're just talking crazy."

"That's a language my girl is fluent in," Puck said, walking into the choir room with his usual swagger. He winked at Rachel. "Hey Cuteness," he greeted, climbing the stairs toward her.

Rachel took her irritated gaze off of Kurt and raised her chin to look up at her boyfriend. She tapped her smiling mouth. "Lips please?"

"I think I just vomited in my mouth a little…" Kurt muttered.

Puck rolled his eyes and bent down, cupping Rachel's chin in his hand as his mouth slanted across hers. One simple 'hello' kiss turned into something much longer when her fingers crawled up his neck and started playing with the tail of his 'hawk. His hands smoothed down her arms and pulled her up out of her chair.

"Great. When you're done eating her face, do me a favor and tell her plum is the perfect color for our living room." Standing from his chair, Kurt hooked his bag over his shoulder. "Since you'll be living there too, and no doubt fornicating on all of my pristine and ornate furniture, you might as well have a say in something…" When all he got in reply was Puck's hand vaguely waving at him, Kurt scoffed at them irritably. "Well, if you're going to be that way…" He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Unless either of you argue, I'm going to pick the color scheme all by my lonesome…"

He waited for them to respond, but neither of them seemed to hear him. Instead, Puck's hands started wondering down Rachel's body, cupping and squeezing her butt as if he didn't remember he had a witness.

"Butterscotch Sundae for the kitchen," Kurt decided, nodding. "It'll be soothing on the eyes in early morning and a nice neutral tone for late nights after long rehearsals…" His face lit up. "And I'm nixing the plum in the living room. No, we'll do red!" He clapped his hands. "Fireside Red!" Sighing happily, he started walking away. "Oh, this is going to be so great. You won't regret leaving these decisions with me! Just you wait!" Taking out his phone, he started texting Blaine all of his decoration ideas.

A panting Rachel stared sightlessly at the ceiling from her seat straddling Noah's lap, his mouth working diligently at marking her neck, his hands smoothing up and down her back.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," she murmured.

"Let the Puckerone shut your brain off, babe…" He nibbled her earlobe. "You do enough thinking for both of us."

Deciding whatever it was she had the niggling feeling she was supposed to be doing could wait. Noah made a very good point, and he was really, very good at taking her overactive mind off things. She thought leaving him to his new-found hobby could only lead to good things.

Of course, two months later, when she was staring at Kurt's color scheme, she shook her head and gaped. "It's very… _colorful_…" she choked out.

He beamed. "I know!" Paintbrush in hand and unusually fashionable coveralls on, he twirled in their bright red living room and kicked his feet up behind him with enthusiasm. "Aren't you glad you left it all up to me?"

Rapidly turning the same shade as the walls, she opened her mouth a few times but no words came out.

Puck's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips met her neck.

She scoffed. "This is what got us into this mess in the first place!" she reminded.

"Which is exactly how I know what to do to make it all better…" He backed up toward their bedroom, vaguely nodding to her stuttering arguments, before he distracted her entirely.

Kurt cast a dismissive eye as the door closed and Rachel squealed. "I think I might keep that caveman around _just _for his negotiation skills," he said thoughtfully.

[**End.**]


End file.
